overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Career Profile
The Career Profile menu can be accessed from the Main Menu, or pause menu. The career profile displays all of a player's progression, statistics, achievements, and allows one to change their Player Icon. Data within a career profile is updated every minute. One can also access another player's career profile (if it has been set as publicly-viewable) by right-clicking on the player's name anywhere in game. Details There are four tabs (or sub-menus) within the career profile: Overview, Statistics, Achievements and Player Icons. the overview tab provides basic statistics and a summary of the player's career. The statistics tab provides more in-depth details about the play activity for each hero in each game mode. the achievements tab shows locked and unlocked achievements, and their descriptions. The player icon area allows players to choose from a list of player icons they have previously unlocked. No matter which tab is being viewed, the pieces of information below are always displayed at the beginning of every tab. *Player's battle name, level, icon and experience bar. **The experience bar is divided by multiple smaller bars. It will show player's progression toward next level. It includes the information of how much experience the player needs to progress to the next level and how much they currently have. One small bar is worth 500XP. *Important stats: **Competitive's current skill rating and season highest skill rating. **Number of winning games and the time the player has spent in Quick Play, current and previous Competitive Play, or Play vs. AI; it will be switched and displayed corresponding to the player's choice in the drop-down menu in Overview and Statistics tabs. Overview *''Career stat'': There is a drop-down menu for the player to switch between Quick Play, current and previous Competitive Play, or Play vs. AI. At default, the stats of recent game mode are displayed. **''Eliminations'': Most enemy eliminations in one game, along with Average and Total stat of eliminations. **''Final blows'': Most final blows to enemies in one game, along with Average and Total stat of final blows. **''Objective kills'': Most objective kills in one game, along with Average and Total stat of objective kills. **''Objective time'': Most objective times in one game, along with Average and Total stat of objective times. **''Damage done'': Most damage done to enemies in one game, along with Average and Total stat of damage done. **''Healing done'': Most healing done to self and allies in one game, along with Average and Total stat of healing done. **''Time on fire'': The longest time in one game that the player is on fire, along with Average and Total stat of time on fire. **''Solo kills'': Most solo kills in one game, along with Average and Total stat of solo kills. *''Hero comparison'': It compares all heroes' stats on a bar chart. Clicking on a hero's bar will open the Statistic tab of that hero. The data using to compare can be switched using another drop-down menu; there are multiple options including: **''Time played'': The time the player spent using each hero in game. **Games won: The number of game won using each hero. If the game won by using multiple heroes, it will count for each one of time. **''Win percentage'': The percentage of winning of each hero. **''Weapon accuracy'': The average weapon accuracy of each hero. **''Eliminations per life'': The average elimination per one life of each hero. **''Kill streak'' - Best: The best kill streak in one life of each hero. **''Multikill - Best'': The best multikill of each hero. **''Eliminations - Average'': The average eliminations of each hero per game. **''Deaths - Average'': The average times of death of each hero per game. **''Final blows - Average'': The average final blows of each hero per game. **''Solo kills - Average'': The average solo kills of each hero per game. **''Objective kills - Average'': The average objective kills of each hero per game. **''Objective time - Average'': The average objective time of each hero per game. **''Damage done - Average'': The average damage done of each hero per game. **''Healing done - Average'': The average healing done of each hero per game. Statistics In the statistics tab, in-depth statistics are provided about a player's play habits. There are two drop-down menus: one for choosing between Quick Play, current and previous Competitive Play, or Play vs. AI; the other for choosing between all heroes or a specific hero. The statistic page of each hero in a specific game mode are different to each other, because each hero has their unique statistics (for example: Ana's "Healing Prevented"), and some statistic is only applied to a group of hero (for example: "Self Healing"). The statistics tab has been subjected to constant changes and modifications since the release of Overwatch, and the menu continues to evolve. For this reason, information related to this part of the menu may not appear exactly as described here. To understand the meanings of some statistics-related information, see the Terms Explanation section below. Achievements Players can review their achievements list which display the achievements, its description, reward and points. There are 7 lists for 7 types of achievements: General, Offense, Defense, Tank, Support, Maps, and Special which can be switched from a drop-down menu. The acquired achievements will be more visible than the other locked achievement. Next to the achievement list are recent 6 acquired achievements. Player Icons Players can review their acquired Player Icons and equip them. All players start with 2 default Player Icons. Player Icon will be unlocked randomly by opening Loot Box. Terms Explanation In Overwatch statistics, there are a lot of terms that are unique to the game. This section is made to describe the meaning of those terms, and make it easier for player to read through the statistic in Career Profile. * Eliminations, final blows and solo kills: ** Elimination is the number of times that the player eliminates opponents. When an enemy is killed, any player who inflicted damage onto that enemy will receive one Elimination. There are three elements for elimination calculations: *** The damage on an enemy that players have inflicted. Every damage infliction, no matter how small or big, will count for the damage inflicted. Pushing an enemy off the edge of a map will also count. *** The healing the enemy done to recover from damage. If the healing on that enemy heals over the damage, the count will dropped for that damage inflict-or. That means if the enemy get killed after, the old damage inflict-or will not receive Elimination. If there are more than one damage inflict-or, the healing will drop one will be dropped first. *** The time from when the damage is inflicted to death. If a long time has passed since the time of damage infliction, the inflict will not count as an elimination. ** Final blows is the number of time the player makes the final damage that leads to the enemy's death. Pushing an enemy off the map counts as a final blow (unless the enemy dies by other means before touching the off-screen limit). ** Solo kills are the number of times the player make a kill on their own. * Multikills are made by getting multiple eliminations back to back. Each elimination will have to be apart shorter than a second. It will even count if the kills happen far away from each other (either because of turrets, mines, bombs or sniping). ** There will be announcement when the player makes a multikill. It will increase from "Double Kill", "Triple Kill", "Quadruple Kill", "Quintuple Kill" to "Sextuple Kill". * Environmental deaths and kills mean the final blow is not deal by any players, but by the enemy falling out of the map or hit by a car. * Objective kills: It's how many time the player kill enemies who is on or near the site of objective. ** For Control, Assault and first objective of Assault/Escort map, it's how many kill the player gets when they stands on the capture point or when their enemies stand on the control point. ** For Escort and the second objective of Assault/Escort map, it's how many kill the player gets when they are in the vicinity of the payload or when their enemies are in the vicinity of the payload. * Objective time: It's the time the player spends to progress the objective. ** For Assault and first objective of Assault/Escort map, it's the time the player contests and captures the control point. ** For Escort and the second objective of Assault/Escort map, it's the time the player pushes the payload. ** For Control, it's the time the player spends on the control point to attack or defend. Standing in the control point without contesting or capturing does not count. * Damage done is how much damage the player deals to the enemies' health, armor, and shield, it includes the damage dealt by their turrets, mines, and traps. But the damage which is dealt to enemies' turret, traps, mines, teleporters, shields and walls will not count. * Healing done is how much healing the player healed to their allies' and their own health, armor, and shield. It includes ally healing, like Mercy's Caduceus Staff, or Zenyatta's Orb of Harmony, self healing like Bastion's Self-Repair or Roadhog's Take A Breather, and area healing like Lúcio's Crossfade:Heal and Soldier: 76's Biotic Field. But repairing turrets, giving armor packs, and giving shields will not count. * Defensive assists is how many kill the allies made in the period the player boosts their ally's survival by giving them shield or armor, healing, erecting a barrier, projecting a personal or area barrier, raising a defense matrix. * Offensive assists is how many kill the allies made in the period the player boosts their ally's attack proficiency by buffing their attack, or giving allies' target a debuff, or boosting the speed in the middle of attack. * Recon assists is how many kill the allies made under the assistance of the player's ability to reveal the location of unseen enemies. *Critical hits is how many attack that hit enemy's point of critical (for most humanoid heroes, it's their head) resulting in that enemy's elimination. The critical hit will make a big X mark in players' crosshair, and make a loud, special sound. Patch changes * * * * * * }} Category:Overwatch